


Oliver Queen vs Twitter

by Pierulestheworld



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Social Justice, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pierulestheworld/pseuds/Pierulestheworld
Summary: Oliver Queen @OliverQueen – 1h@realDonaldTrump and as my kids say ‘MEET ME IN THE PIT’
Ollie figures out how to use Twitter and shenanigans happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the three links kyle sends, while not actual hyperlinks, do lead to actual things.
> 
> I started this months ago but finished it right now to let loose some steam about the election lol

Mia laughed as she scrolled through her feed, reading all the iterations newest meme to take over the internet for a day.

Ollie gave her a look. “What are you laughing at?”

She waved a hand. “Just some things I’m reading on twitter.”

He peered over her shoulder at her smartphone suspiciously. “I’ve heard of this twitter. What is it?”

Mia pressed a few buttons and answered, unthinkingly, “It’s a place where people go to yell their opinions to the world.”

She registered what she said and snapped her head up in horror. There was a gleam in Ollie’s eyes. Mia couldn’t believe herself. _What have I just unleashed?_

-x-x-x-

**Oliver Queen** _@OliverQueen – 10m_

@dendearmia how does this work

 

**lian was here!** _@arrowboy – 2m_

@dendearmia mia what have you done

 

**Mia** **♥♥♥** _@dendearmia – 1m_

@arrowboy i am so so sorry

 

-x-x-x-

**Oliver Queen** _@OliverQueen – 3h_

EVERY time this happens, there’s always news about how the VICTIM who’s DEAD was some terrible, horrible CRIMINAL, ignoring the PIGS who

 

**Oliver Queen** _@OliverQueen – 3h_

Killed him are REALLY the ones who should be labelled criminals!!  That they face no consequences is what is TRULY TERRIBLE about the

 

**Oliver Queen** _@OliverQueen – 3h_

Establishment!!! There’s NO REASON that myself or anyone should be afraid for their son’s LIFE because cops are RASCIST, CORRUPT FASCISTS!!!

 

**Oliver Queen** _@OliverQueen – 3h_

#blacklivesmatter 

 

**Jess** _@canaryfan – 2h_

@OliverQueen ok but what does your son have to do with it #whiterichdude

 

**The Ginger** _@asdf1234 – 2h_

@OliverQueen @canaryfan Actually, his son is mixed race w/ pretty dark skin _instagram.com/p/a2mz98lirl_

 

**Jess** _@canaryfan – 2h_

@OliverQueen @asdf1234 ohhh enough about racial profiling can we get some dating profiling bc daaaaaammn

 

-x-x-x-

**Oliver Queen** _@OliverQueen – 8h_

SEE!!!! This is why @BernieSanders should’ve won the nomination! Now we need to fight the CORRUPTION this FASCIST TAKEOVER will lead to!

 

_Show More_

**Oliver Queen** _@OliverQueen – 7m_

@asdf1234 yes but HAWKMAN is a DICK

 

-x-x-x-

**Kyle Ron** _@Kyrayn – 32m_

@OliverQueen hey check this out https://t.co/irQfs7O6Aa

 

**Oliver Queen** _@OliverQueen – 27m_

@Kyrayn I don’t get it

 

**Kyle Ron** _@Kyrayn – 25m_

@OliverQueen ok maybe this one then https://t.co/4pF6kSVYJT

 

**Oliver Queen** _@OliverQueen – 14m_

@Kyrayn why are you sending me these pictures

**Kyle Ron** _@Kyrayn – 13m_

@OliverQueen how bout this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ

 

**Oliver Queen** _@OliverQueen – 3m_

@Kyrayn @dendearmia @arrowboy what is this what’s wrong with rick astley

 

-x-x-x-

 

Mia stared at her phone then got up. She found Connor in the kitchen, eating cereal and reading a book. She shoved her phone under his nose.

“Why is Kyle sending Oliver memes through twitter? Actually, no. Rephrasing. _How_ is Kyle sending Oliver memes through twitter? Isn’t he off planet right now?”

Connor’s forehead scrunched up as he read through the memes he didn’t get. “I guess he wasn’t lying when he said Oa had great Wi-Fi.”

 

-x-x-x-

**Oliver Queen** _@OliverQueen – 7h_

I may be a business man who went into politics, but DRUMPF is #NotMyPresident !!! He will only make things worse!!!

 

**Donald Trump** _@realDonaldTrump – 2h_

I have gotten many opinions from fellow businessmen, and the ones that are negative are the ones that are going to fail!

 

**Oliver Queen** _@OliverQueen – 1h_

@realDonaldTrump go fuck your toupee you narcissistic, orange, idiotic, fear mongering, xenophopic, racist, misogynistic, bigoted FASCIST,

 

**Oliver Queen** _@OliverQueen – 1h_

@realDonaldTrump and as my kids say ‘MEET ME IN THE PIT’

 

**The Ginger** _@asdf1234 – 46m_

@JoeBiden and @OliverQueen tag team fight @realDonaldTrump go go go

-x-x-x-

**Red Robin Yummm**

I really have to thank you Speedy.

I don't think I've seen Bats so happy in years.

Really, this whole thing with GA has him chuckling. It’s kind of scary.

im so happy my pain amuses batman

Oh, look! He’s laughing again.

oh no

-x-x-x-

 

Mia sighed in relief. It had been a week since the last Oliver on twitter scandal. Superheroes were no longer blowing up her phone, making fun of her adoptive father. She sat up and turned on the TV, some news channel coming up.

The new anchor was barely holding in a laugh. “And yet another twitter mishap from billionaire Oliver Queen. This time, a friendly request to do an appearance together by Bruce Wayne got _this_ reply.”

The twitter screen cap that appeared made Mia groan and flop back onto the couch.

**Oliver Queen** _@OliverQueen_

@BruceWayne eat a **** bruce


End file.
